En plein coeur
by icaunae
Summary: Attention spoilers saison 5 épisodes 12 et 13. Brennan à la recherche de réponses...
1. Chapter 1

**En plein coeur**

_Saison 5 – Spoiler 5x12 et 13 _

Chapitre 1

L'entrepôt empestait. L'odeur suffocante des ordures était partout. Elle semblait coller à la peau. Booth la précédait de quelques mètres. Revolver au poing, il se faufila dans une petite pièce. Tournant rapidement la tête à droite puis à gauche, il vérifia que le suspect ne se cachait pas dans le réduit puis lui fit signe d'approcher. Tempérance Brennan le rejoignit, en essayant d'étouffer le bruit de ses pas. Il lui fit signe d'attendre là et s'approcha de la porte suivante. Elle observait son partenaire, toujours surprise de voir cet homme plutôt grand et bâti en force se déplacer comme un chat. Il entra dans la pièce sombre, se tourna vers la gauche.

Soudain un mouvement se fit à droite de Booth, il pivota brusquement. Elle entendit des bruits étouffés, un grognement et soudain deux silhouettes s'encadrèrent sur le seuil. Mitchell Barnes, l'homme qu'ils pourchassaient depuis plusieurs jours avait saisi Booth par le cou et pointait son arme contre la tempe de l'agent du FBI. S'abritant derrière lui, Barnes apostropha Brennan : « Laissez-moi sortir, sinon je l'abats ! »

Le Docteur Brennan sortit son revolver et le pointa vers les deux hommes. « Lâchez-le ou je vous tire dessus. » L'homme ricana, « Allons donc, Miss, vous n'allez pas tirer. Soyez sage et laissez-moi passer. » Elle chercha le regard de Booth, lui demandant silencieusement la permission de faire feu. Les yeux noirs de son partenaire rencontrèrent les siens. Il cligna lentement, délibérément, comme pour lui affirmer sa confiance. Elle visa, appuya sur la détente. Au même instant, elle vit, comme au ralenti, Barnes se projeter de côté, tenant toujours Booth comme un bouclier. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler une mise en garde à son partenaire. Mais soudain, ce fut terminé, elle entendit la détonation et vit un trou rouge s'ouvrir au milieu de la poitrine de Booth, juste au niveau de son cœur. Il la regarda d'un air incrédule puis ses yeux se figèrent. Barnes lâcha le corps sans vie qui tomba à ses pieds. Tempérance se mit à hurler.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle était trempée de sueur. Les draps de son lit enroulés autour d'elle l'empêchaient de bouger. Elle se débattit, essaya de sortir du lit, toujours confuse. La terreur brouillait ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait plus à séparer le cauchemar de la réalité. Soudain, elle se plia en deux et se mit à vomir. Tombant à genoux par terre, les mains en avant, elle attendit que son estomac soit vide. Des sanglots secouaient son corps. Une fois la vague de nausées terminée, elle se leva, chancelante pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer. Les larmes et de gros sanglots continuaient. Ils ne se calmèrent qu'un long moment plus tard, bien longtemps après qu'elle eut terminé son nettoyage et soit passée sous la douche.

Elle s'effondra sur son canapé, un coussin serré contre son cœur et regarda le jour se lever par la porte-fenêtre. Ce cauchemar l'avait exténuée mais elle savait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Tout paraissait si réel, si atrocement réel… Depuis l'opération au cerveau et le coma de Booth, elle avait déjà rêvé qu'il mourrait en service ou qu'il avait un accident. A chaque fois, elle se réveillait en pleurant et mettait plusieurs heures à s'en remettre. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était directement responsable de sa mort. Ses mains tremblaient encore, le sentiment d'horreur laissé par le cauchemar la submergea à nouveau. Elle entreprit des exercices de Tai Chi et des respirations profondes pour se calmer. Elle devait se reprendre, il était presque l'heure de partir au labo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Booth traversa le hall de l'Institut Jefferson d'un pas rapide, un dossier à la main. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Brennan, un sourire aux lèvres. Plusieurs corps venaient d'être découverts dans un champ près d'un village situé dans le comté de Marion, vers Fairmont, soit à près de quatre heures de route de Washington. Les flics locaux avaient réclamé l'aide du FBI car les morts semblaient tous avoir subi les mêmes tortures et ils suspectaient avoir découvert le cimetière privé d'un tueur en série. Booth se sentait un peu coupable de se réjouir de cette situation, mais cela lui permettrait de passer plusieurs heures en voiture avec Bones et pourquoi pas de dormir sur place, compte tenu de l'éloignement de la scène de crime.

Quelques nuits auparavant, ils avaient dû rester au secret dans le laboratoire, pour identifier la cause du décès d'un squelette anonyme. A cette occasion, Boothavait partagé des moments privilégiés avec sa partenaire. Elle avait cherché la vérité avec obstination, comme toujours, mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée à la première réponse, pourtant cohérente avec les preuves et la logique. Voyant qu'il était extrêmement perturbé par ses conclusions, elle avait continué à chercher. Lorsque Tempérance lui avait fait part de sa découverte, qui excluait définitivement la possibilité que le squelette soit celui de JFK, il avait été si soulagé, et tellement heureux qu'elle ait fait cet effort pour lui, qu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il avait dû, comme souvent, combattre l'envie qu'il avait de l'embrasser passionnément ou de l'allonger sur la table d'examen la plus proche…

Arrivé devant le bureau de Brennan, il passa la tête par la porte grande ouverte. Il s'apprêtait à la héler mais lorsqu'il l'aperçut, son sourire se fana, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il se figea sur le seuil. Tempérance était assiste à son bureau, comme à l'accoutumée, le visage penché sur un document. Mais il vit tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré. Son beau visage était comme boursouflé et ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Ses épaules étaient affaissées et il vit que sa main droite, qui tenait un stylo comme pour annoter le papier devant elle, tremblait légèrement. Elle regardait dans le vide, l'air totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

« Bones…. ». Elle sursauta si brutalement que le stylo jaillit dans les airs et retomba sur le sol devant le bureau. Elle fixa l'agent du FBI, l'air terrifiée. « Bones, que se passe-t-il ? ». Il vit les grands yeux clairs de sa partenaire se remplir de larmes et il s'approcha. Elle se détourna, fouilla dans son sac à main et attrapa un mouchoir avec lequel elle se tamponna les yeux. Elle ne le regardait pas et ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha encore et prit gentiment la main de Tempérance entre les siennes. « Bones, répondez-moi. Que vous arrive-t-il ? » Elle avala sa salive, carra ses épaules et répondit d'une voix qu'elle tentait de rendre ferme : « Ce n'est rien, Booth. Je suis seulement un peu fatiguée. ». « Vous plaisantez, Bones. Accordez-moi au moins cela, je sais reconnaître lorsque vous avez pleuré ». Elle se crispa et, le regardant dans les yeux, jeta d'un ton froid : « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Je vous dis que tout va bien, alors n'insistez pas. »

Surpris et un peu blessé par son éclat, il lâcha sa main et répondit d'un ton rogue : « Très bien, Bones. ». Elle soupira, « Que faites-vous, là ? ». « Nous avons un cas, dans le comté de Marion, en Virginie Occidentale. Je suis venu vous prévenir, mais c'est à 225 miles. Je dois d'abord passer prendre quelques affaires chez moi, puis je vous récupère à votre appartement. Soyez prête dans une heure». Il tourna les talons sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Tempérance s'éveilla en sentant la voiture s'arrêter.

Le début du trajet avait été tendu. Booth ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Elle le sentait triste et blessé. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser mais ne savait pas comment faire pour ne pas envenimer encore la situation. Alors elle avait fait ce qui lui réussissait le mieux, elle avait pris de la distance par rapport à ses émotions et avait affiché l'air distant qui faisait dire à ceux qui ne la connaissait pas qu'elle était sans cœur et méprisante. Peu après, elle s'était endormie, bercé par le mouvement du 4x4.

« Nous y sommes, Bones ». Elle lui offrit un sourire timide et sortit du véhicule. Elle ouvrit le coffre, attrapa sa combinaison et l'enfila, ainsi que ses bottes lacées. Elle jeta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et rejoignit Booth auprès d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux poivre et sel. « Voici le sheriff Lancaster, en charge de l'enquête ». Elle se présenta rapidement, serrant sa main avec un sourire et lui demanda des précisions sur les circonstances de la découverte des corps.

Le sheriff Lancaster les précédait sur le chemin escarpé qui menait à la clairière où les corps reposaient. Tempérance prit une grande inspiration, l'air embaumait. La colline qu'ils gravissaient était couverte de grands arbres qui bruissaient sous la brise. Soudain, elle dérapa, chancela en arrière. Un cri étranglé lui échappa. Elle sentit alors les bras solides de son partenaire la retenir et l'aider à retrouver son équilibre. Elle se tourna vers Booth, lui sourit en le regardant droit dans les yeux et murmura « Merci, Booth ». Il lui rendit son sourire et elle se sentit réconfortée. Comme toujours, il l'avait comprise sans qu'il soit besoin de parler. Son merci était plutôt une excuse pour sa conduite du matin, c'était une manière de demander pardon à son ami pour son agressivité. Et il le savait. Soulagée, elle reprit son chemin, la main de Booth sous son coude, réconfortante et protectrice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

L'hôtel était très propre et calme. Debout au milieu de la chambre vieillotte mais charmante, Tempérance finissait de s'habiller. Après trois heures passées à genoux dans la terre meuble de la clairière à superviser le transfert des douze corps vers la morgue locale, elle n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête, une douche bien chaude. Maintenant, propre et détendue, elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Booth dans la salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée pour un repas bien mérité. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour attacher ses cheveux et mettre ses boucles d'oreilles.

Elle se figea soudain, devant le miroir, une boucle dans la main. C'étaient les boucles d'oreilles en argent de sa mère. A chaque fois qu'elle les mettait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à La Nouvelle Orléans. A cette occasion, Booth avait récupéré le bijou sur la scène de crime, mettant en péril sa carrière pour lui ramener ce souvenir de sa mère. Elle repensa à la drôle de nuit de la semaine précédente. Pour la première fois, elle avait réellement fait quelque chose du même genre pour lui. Elle avait menti et falsifié les résultats de ses recherches pour rassurer son partenaire. Elle l'avait vu si déboussolé à l'idée que le squelette soit celui de JFK, qu'elle n'avait pas pu le supporter. Cette nuit là, elle avait vu Booth le snipper lors de la reconstitution du tir d'Oswald. Mais elle avait surtout vu Booth l'honnête homme, traumatisé par ce qu'il avait dû faire au nom de son pays et qui avait failli voir s'effondrer son système de valeurs.

Elle avait compris plusieurs choses ce soir là

Depuis cinq ans qu'elle travaillait avec lui, et malgré ses airs de macho, de « gros dur », elle avait déjà vu que Seeley Booth était fragile, que la culpabilité le rongeait. Mais là, elle avait compris à quel point cette culpabilité pesait sur son cœur.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle aimait cet homme plus que tout, qu'elle était totalement et définitivement amoureuse de Booth et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le protéger, lui éviter de souffrir encore. Lorsqu'elle avait failli (trop souvent) le perdre dans le passé - la fois où il avait fait croire à sa mort pour piéger un suspect, lorsqu'il avait été enlevé et torturé par Gallagher ou par le Fossoyeur et lorsqu'il était tombé dans le coma - cela avait été terrible pour elle. Mais elle s'était toujours refusée à admettre que c'était l'amour qui la liait à Booth. Elle avait clamé haut et fort, s'était persuadée que c'était de l'amitié, qu'elle était triste à l'idée de perdre son partenaire, son meilleur ami. Mais ce soir là, elle avait failli le perdre d'une autre manière, peut-être encore plus effrayante : l'idée que son pays l'avait transformé en assassin pour de mauvaises raisons l'aurait brisé. Elle avait compris que ce n'était pas possible pour elle de participer à cette prise de conscience. Alors Tempérance avait menti, tout simplement.

Mais elle savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas payés de retour. Pour Booth, l'amour était quelque chose de très intense, de quasiment sacré et basé sur la confiance, la réciprocité. Et quand bien même elle osait imaginer que peut-être, il pourrait l'aimer, elle, la froide scientifique, elle était bien forcée de se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient trop aux antipodes l'un de l'autre : Booth méritait bien mieux qu'une handicapée de l'amour et des relations sociales, il lui fallait une compagne qui partage ses valeurs sur la famille, les enfants, la religion peut-être… et surtout quelqu'un qui ne fuit pas les sentiments et émotions, si nécessaires à cet homme de cœur. C'est pourquoi, elle trouvait beaucoup plus rationnel de rester sur le terrain de l'amitié.

D'ailleurs, même comme amie, elle était nulle. Elle s'était débrouillée pour le blesser, ce soir là, en évoquant son ancêtre. Il n'en avait pas reparlé mais elle savait que la plaie restait à vif. Et ce matin, il avait voulu être gentil et elle l'avait pris de haut….

Toujours figée devant son miroir, Tempérance essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et se promit encore une fois de ne plus être aussi égoïste, de protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait contre elle-même. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, respira à fond plusieurs fois, carra ses épaules et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

La petite table se trouvait à l'angle de la salle à manger, d'un côté une fenêtre donnant sur le jardin derrière l'hôtel, de l'autre le mur du fond de la salle et une grande cheminée de pierre. Un feu était allumé et craquait doucement, répandant une douce chaleur dans la pièce. La petite lampe allumée sur la table se reflétait dans la vitre, empêchant le regard de se porter sur le jardin obscur.

Tempérance était assise, les yeux sur le feu mais sans vraiment le voir. Elle sentit la présence de son partenaire avant de le voir s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il lui adressa l'un de ses sourires éclatants qu'elle aimait tant.

Alors, Bones, à quoi pensez-vous ?

A rien de particulier.

Rien, ce n'est pas possible. Un cerveau aussi génial que le vôtre ne peut jamais rester inactif, lui rétorqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer qu'il était strictement impossible pour un cerveau d'être inactif, mais comprenant qu'il la provoquait, elle soupira et répondit : « Même les génies ont besoin d'un break et puis j'avais envie de savoir comment c'est pour les gens comme vous… ». Il eut l'air choqué, un peu vexé puis écarquilla les yeux et lança d'un air appréciateur « Hé, Bones, de l'ironie…. Les voyages à la campagne vous réussissent. ».

C'est votre compagnie qui me réussit.

Il se pencha vers elle, ses yeux sombres plongèrent dans les yeux clairs de la jeune femme, il souffla « Merci, Bones » Tempérance se morigéna aussitôt « _Super, Brennan, heureusement que tu devais rester sur le plan de l'amitié_ ». Pour couper court, elle reprit : « Vous savez ce que j'ai remarqué à propos des corps ?... » et la discussion se centra pour un temps sur le terrain plus sûr des échanges professionnels.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Après le repas, Booth proposa à Tempérance d'aller prendre une bière dans un bar qu'il avait repéré deux rues plus loin. Prétextant la fatigue, elle commença par refuser. Mais il insistait, lui lança ce regard et ce sourire absolument craquants contre lesquels elle ne pouvait rien et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le petit bar, perchés sur de grands tabourets, une bière devant eux.

Le niveau sonore plutôt élevé interdisait toute conversation suivie : l'endroit était plein, les consommateurs, qui semblaient être essentiellement des habitués, riaient et s'interpellaient d'un box à l'autre. Dans un coin, une petite piste de danse accueillait quelques couples au son d'un vieux juke box. Soudain Booth sauta sur ses pieds, prit le poignet de sa partenaire et l'entraina au milieu des danseurs. D'abord réticente, Tempérance se laissa rapidement gagner par l'atmosphère bon enfant. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, ils dansèrent sur quelques standards des années 80.

Puis la musique changea, un morceau plus lent commença. Booth enlaça sa partenaire, Tempérance glissa ses mains derrière le cou de Seeley et nicha sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son compagnon. Ils bougeaient à peine, totalement oublieux des autres, centrés sur eux-mêmes. Booth sentait le corps de Tempérance contre le sien, le léger poids de sa tête contre sa poitrine, son souffle doux dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux, profitant au maximum de cet instant. Il se pencha, pressa ses lèvres contre la chevelure soyeuse de la jeune femme et y déposa un baiser léger. Elle ne leva pas la tête, mais se blottit encore plus contre lui. Seeley sentait son propre cœur battre la chamade, _c'était maintenant_, il chuchota : « Bones, … ».

Mais à cet instant, la musique changea à nouveau et le son des guitares saturées d'AC/DC les fit sursauter et s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils se sourirent d'un air gêné. Booth attrapa la main de Tempérance et la fit tournoyer. Les pas de rock s'enchainaient, le moment était passé.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Plus tard, dans son lit, Tempérance ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver une position confortable. Elle repassait inlassablement dans son esprit ce qui s'était passé sur la piste de danse. Elle avait senti l'étreinte de Seeley, ses lèvres sur ses cheveux. Un court instant, elle avait été sûre qu'il allait l'embrasser mais ensuite le bon vieux Booth avait réapparu, et elle n'avait plus été sûre de rien.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient un moment d'intimité comme celui-ci. A chaque fois, ses bonnes résolutions la fuyaient et elle trouvait de plus en plus difficile de rester sur le registre de la camaraderie. C'est dans ces moments qu'elle voulait être faible, céder à la tentation en se disant que, peut-être, Booth partageait ses sentiments et que, peut-être, elle pouvait ne pas être si nulle en amour, que… Mais à chaque fois, Booth s'arrêtait et Brennan se souvenait que ça n'était qu'un rêve romantique et ridicule de sa part et que son partenaire ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle. Au mieux, il était physiquement attiré par elle. Elle savait qu'elle plaisait aux hommes - enfin tant qu'elle ne leur parlait pas…. – et comprenait tout à fait qu'un homme normalement constitué comme Booth _(aussi bien constitué…._) ne pouvait pas travailler continuellement avec une femme sans éprouver des besoins. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait une trop haute idées des relations amoureuses pour céder à ses pulsions.

Comme c'était frustrant et compliqué ! C'est pour cela que la science était un refuge pour elle. Au moins là, elle comprenait quelle cause provoquait quel effet. A mène à B, qui produit C, tout est clair, simple et précis. Alors que les émotions restaient pour elle souvent incompréhensibles. Celui qui parvenait le mieux à les lui expliquer et à les rendre intelligibles, c'était Booth. Alors là, à qui demander des éclaircissements ?

Sachant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas cette nuit, Tempérance s'assit dans son lit, ouvrit son portable sur ses genoux et se plongea dans l'écriture de son prochain roman.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le surlendemain soir, Tempérance avait invité Max Keenan à diner. Depuis que ce dernier était sorti de prison, ils essayaient de se voir régulièrement. Max faisait son possible pour faire à nouveau partie de la vie de Tempérance, qui peu à peu s'autorisait à faire confiance à son père.

Le repas s'était déroulé calmement. La conversation avait porté sur Russ et sa famille, sur le labo, Max avait raconté quelques anecdotes sur ses nouveaux petits élèves et sur Parker Booth, à qui il donnait régulièrement des cours de sciences.

Tempérance servit à son père une part du pudding au chocolat qu'elle avait préparé pour lui. Soudain, elle souffla « Papa, j'ai une question à te poser. »

Je t'écoute, ma chérie

Comment… comment as-tu connu Maman ?

Max la regarda, un peu surpris. C'était si rare que Tempérance parle de sa mère.

Et bien, nous nous sommes rencontrés chez un ami commun. Un type avec qui j'étais allé au lycée m'avait invité avec d'autres gars à un barbecue chez lui. Sa sœur jumelle avait aussi fait venir quelques copines, parmi lesquelles se trouvait ta mère. Il ajouta, un sourire aux lèvres : Je l'ai tout de suite remarquée, elle était si belle, un peu en retrait des autres filles, mais, comment te dire… elle « rayonnait », oui, c'est ça, c'était comme un rayon de soleil au milieu de ce jardin.

Tempérance avait la gorge serrée, essayant d'imaginer la scène.

« Et comment as-tu su que tu l'aimais et qu'elle t'aimait en retour ? » Max cacha sa surprise et sa joie d'un sourire, sa Tempe, sa petite fille qui voulait comprendre l'amour, enfin !

C'est difficile à expliquer. Je ne pensais qu'à elle ou à travers elle.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils : « Je ne comprends pas… »

Et bien, je me réveillais le matin en pensant à elle, je me couchais en l'imaginant. Lorsque je faisais quelque chose ou que je parlais à quelqu'un je me disais « Ruth penserait que… » ou « Ruth dirait que… ». Je me sentais capable de tout entreprendre et de tout réussir pour elle.

Tempérance écoutait attentivement son père, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec ses propres pensées. Bien souvent, elle se demandait ce que Booth ferait ou penserait à sa place, quant à s'endormir en pensant à lui…., elle sentit ses joues rougir.

Elle regarda son père et ajouta : « Mais tu as su que c'était l'amour parce que c'était comme ça dès votre rencontre à ce barbecue ? »

- Non, ma chérie, tu sais l'amour au premier regard c'est un mythe. Lorsqu'on est attiré par quelqu'un au début, c'est surtout une question d'hormones. Le véritable amour, lui, se construit : on apprend à se connaître, à s'apprécier, à se faire confiance. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est pouvoir être soi-même avec cette personne, sans peur d'être rejeté ou jugé et en retour, accepter cette personne dans sa globalité, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, ses qualités comme ses défauts.

Tempérance fronçait le front, essayant de toutes ses forces de comprendre ce que tentait de lui expliquer son père. Elle compara ce qu'il venait de lui exposer avec ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle connaissait et admirait les qualités de Booth, il était honnête, bon, courageux, c'était un excellent père… Elle n'avait aucune intention de le lui dire mais pour Tempérance, son partenaire était un véritable héros, au sens premier que lui donnait Homère, c'est à dire un homme qui se distingue par son grand courage, sa vertu et sa bravoure exceptionnelle. Cependant, elle savait qu'il avait aussi des failles : il lui avait parlé de son addiction au jeu, il était entêté, parfois borné, … mais c'est ce qui le rendait profondément humain. Elle avait totalement confiance en Seeley Booth, non seulement elle lui confierait sa vie sans réfléchir (d'ailleurs, elle l'avait déjà fait), mais d'un point de vue plus personnel, elle savait qu'il était toujours là pour elle, pour l'aider, la soutenir. Malgré leurs disputes incessantes, elle savait qu'il l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, elle pouvait être naturelle avec lui, jamais il ne jugeait ni ne condamnait.

Si elle se fiait à l'analyse de son père, elle pouvait confirmer son hypothèse : elle était bel et bien amoureuse de Booth, mais cela ne lui donnait pas d'indice concernant ses sentiments à lui.

Max observait sa fille. Elle avait cette expression concentrée qu'il avait appris à reconnaître depuis qu'elle était toute petite : son génie de fille analysait, comparait, déduisait. Soudain, elle sortit de son mutisme et le regarda dans les yeux. « Mais comment as-tu su qu'elle t'aimait aussi ? Je veux dire, tu peux éventuellement comprendre tes propres émotions, mais comment déterminer les pensées et les sentiments de l'autre ?, comment être sûr ? »

Max étouffa un rire : « En fait, ta mère avait une forte personnalité, et tu lui ressembles beaucoup par ce côté. Après quelques rencontres chez nos amis et une soirée au cinéma où nous étions allés en bande, elle est venue chez moi, m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a demandé si j'étais amoureux d'elle. J'ai bredouillé comme un imbécile, tentant d'éviter une réponse franche par peur de la faire fuir ou de la faire rire, peut-être. Elle m'a attrapé par les épaules, a approché son visage du mien jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent presque et m'a dit « Dommage, parce que moi je t'aime vraiment beaucoup ». Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, je l'ai embrassée et … voilà. », finit-il d'une voix éraillée.

Tempérance avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se jeta dans les bras du vieil homme. Max serra sa fille contre lui un instant, puis il prit son visage entre ses mains. « Ma chérie, écoute ton cœur et ne laisse pas tes peurs gâcher tes chances de bonheur. Il est fait pour toi et il t'aime. Crois-en mon expérience, ce qui existe entre vous est rare et précieux, ne le laisse pas s'éteindre. »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

L'anthropologie étudie les sociétés humaines et détermine les principes qui les régissent. Selon l'une de ces lois, les humains lorsqu'ils sont inquiets, se tournent vers les Anciens pour obtenir des réponses, ceux qui ont vécu longtemps étant censés détenir le savoir.

Tempérance poursuivait elle aussi sa quête de réponse. Son père lui avait déjà apporté quelques éléments mais elle continuait son exploration. C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait ce jour là à Willow River, dans le hall de la maison de retraite. La jeune fille rousse qui l'avait accueillie lui fit signe d'entrer dans le salon. Autour d'une table se trouvaient cinq personnes âgées, 2 femmes et 3 hommes, en train de jouer aux dominos. Tempérance s'approcha et les observa un moment, sans que personne ne la remarque.

Elle aimait beaucoup Hank Booth. Lors de la visite du vieil homme, elle avait découvert une autre facette de son partenaire au travers des anecdotes qu'il racontait. En observant Hank, elle avait compris d'où son partenaire tirait son sens de l'humour et ses valeurs. Elle avait aussi vu comment Booth regardait son grand-père, la fierté et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le vieillard se lisait dans son regard.

Au milieu d'un éclat de rire, Hank tourna la tête et la vit. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et, se levant, dit à ses amis « A plus tard, je ne dois pas faire attendre la jeune dame qui vient me rendre visite. » Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attira dans ses bras. Tempérance, un peu surprise, lui rendit son étreinte.

Bonjour Hank

Bonjour, Tempérance. Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? sûrement pas juste l'envie de bavarder avec un vieux schnoque comme moi.

Elle sourit et s'installa sur une banquette en face de la cheminée, à côté de Hank. Celui-ci regarda attentivement sa visiteuse, elle avait l'air quelque peu perdue et elle semblait triste. Un peu inquiet, Hank demanda « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Non, pas vraiment… Mais j'ai besoin de votre avis

Un conseil d'expert, pas de problème. J'étais dans la police, vous savez….

Tempérance sourit d'un air attendri « Non, pas de cet ordre là. C'est plutôt un avis personnel que je recherche… »

Le vieil homme la regardait, ses yeux clairs observaient la magnifique jeune femme assise à ses côtés. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, totalement différente du Docteur Brennan, si sûre d'elle dont il avait fait la connaissance à Washington l'automne dernier.

Les pensées de Hank se tournèrent vers son petit-fils, il connaissait le cœur de Seeley et savait que le garçon était fou amoureux de sa partenaire. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Tempérance, il lui avait suffit de quelques instants pour voir qu'elle partageait ses sentiments. Il en avait été soulagé, enfin quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre soin de Seeley lorsque lui serait parti.

Tempérance se tenait la tête baissée, les mains coincées entre ses genoux. Soudain, elle se jeta à l'eau. « Hank, l'autre fois, vous m'avez demandé d'être là pour soutenir Booth en cas de besoin. Je vous ai dit que je le ferai volontiers. C'est toujours le cas, mais je crois que je ne suis pas celle qui lui faut. » Hank eut un haut le corps : « Vous plaisantez, ma chère. Vous êtes exactement celle qu'il attend. Je vous ai vu tous les deux, vous vous complétez parfaitement. Vous êtes courageuse, vous saurez l'accompagner dans sa vie pleine de dangers. Vous êtes profondément humaine, vous saurez le comprendre et l'accepter tel qu'il est. ». Il ajouta, d'un ton pressant : « Je compte sur vous Tempérance. »

Tempérance, touchée par le discours du vieil homme, tenta d'expliquer : « Vous savez, je ne suis pas très douée pour les relations. Je ne sais jamais quoi faire ou quoi dire, je blesse les gens parce que je suis trop directe. Je prends les choses au premier degré et souvent je ne comprends pas ce que l'on veut me dire. »

Hank secoua la tête : « Ecoutez, Tempérance, vous êtes peut-être tout cela mais Seeley s'en accommode. Il m'a souvent parlé de vous et je vois qu'il tient à vous, il est différent depuis qu'il vous connaît, moins hanté, plus heureux. Ce que je sais, c'est que mon petit-fils est un garçon très secret, sachez qu'il vous en a dit davantage sur lui en quelques années qu'il ne m'en a confié durant toute sa vie. ».

Tempérance le fixa et soupira : « S'il m'aime, comme vous semblez en être convaincu, pourquoi ne me dit-il rien ? » Le vieil homme répondit, un peu gêné « Seeley m'a parlé de vos parents… » Elle releva la tête brusquement. « Ne soyez pas fâchée contre lui, c'est moi qui lui ai tiré les vers du nez. D'après lui, vous êtes persuadée que ceux qui vous aiment vous quittent un jour ou l'autre, alors vous refusez par principe toute relation proche, pour vous protéger. Alors, je crois qu'il a peur de vous effrayer et que vous preniez la fuite.» Bones déglutit : « Je… j'ai changé. Il m'a changée. J'ai confiance en lui. »

Hank sourit « Alors je crois que vous devriez le lui dire... »

Soudain, il lui tapa sur l'épaule, « Allons, venez, je vais vous présenter à mes amis. Margaret est une de vos plus grande fan, elle ne voulait pas croire que je vous connaissais personnellement. » Tempérance se mit à rire, et répondit « Allons-y, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Au Founding Fathers, la soirée battait son plein. Tempérance regardait Seeley danser avec Padmé. Elle se sentait bien. Booth semblait vraiment détendu, elle était heureuse de le voir comme cela, c'était si rare.

Elle se remémora le toast qu'elle avait porté un peu plus tôt à la santé des futurs mariés. _« Quand Booth et moi avons fait connaissance, je ne croyais pas en l'amour. J'affirmais que ce n'était que réaction chimique dans le cerveau. Mais peut-être que Booth a raison, peut-être que l'amour arrive en premier et crée cette réaction. Je n'en ai pas la preuve tangible, mais j'ai envie d'accepter son hypothèse. A l'amour… »_. Ce petit discours n'avait pas été préparé, mais elle en était fière : elle avait saisi l'occasion de essayer de faire comprendre à son partenaire l'évolution de ses propres sentiments, comme l'y avaient poussée Max et Hank. Elle espérait qu'il avait lu en elle, comme il le faisait si bien d'habitude.

Elle sentit soudain un bras se poser sur ses épaules et entendit une voix masculine chuchoter à son oreille : « Tempe, tu peux m'accorder un instant ? ». Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Jared. Le jeune homme, penché vers elle la regardait d'un air grave. Elle fronça les sourcils « Bien sûr, Jared, que se passe-t-il ? »

Sortons s'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'air.

Jared, es-tu saoul ?

Il l'attrapa par la main, l'entrainant à l'extérieur du bar et jusqu'à sa voiture garée juste à côté. « Non, je t'assure que je n'ai bu que du Coca. Mais c'est important ». Il la poussa presque sur le siège passager, fit le tour du véhicule et s'installa derrière le volant, qu'il agrippa, ses phalanges blanchirent mais il ne disait rien. Brennan perdit patience « Jared, que veux-tu me dire ? Est-ce que cela concerne Padmé ? » Jared secoua la tête : « Non, c'est Seeley. Mais je ne sais pas comment présenter les choses ». « Sois direct alors, tu sais que je ne suis pas douée pour les subtilités. »

Jared soupira, la regarda en coin et d'un ton plat « Ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure, pendant ton toast, ce n'est pas juste pour mon frère. » Tempérance ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle fit entendre une sorte de hoquet puis réussit à récupérer sa voix « Quoi, mais au contraire, j'ai admis qu'il m'avait ouvert les yeux, que j'avais changé grâce à lui »

Oui, mais tu ne veux pas lui dire que tu es amoureuse de lui, alors à quoi bon ?

Je ..…

Stop, Tempe, garde ça pour Seeley ou pour tes amis. Moi, je sais ce qu'il en est.

Mais, au…

Ca va, arrête ! Je dois te dire autre chose.

Jared prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit d'une voix étranglée : « Quand nous étions petits, notre père était violent. Il battait Seeley comme plâtre ». Brennan hocha la tête. « Je sais qu'il t'en a parlé mais je suppose qu'il ne t'a jamais donné de détails ». Il laissa échapper une sorte de ricanement désabusé « Il ne laisse jamais rien sortir, n'est-ce pas ? … Papa ne se contentait pas de le frapper. Il passait son temps à le rabaisser. Quoi que Seeley fasse, rien n'était jamais assez bien, assez rapide, assez intéressant. Il l'insultait sans arrêt, l'appelait raté, tapette ou bâtard » Sa voix se brisa. Tempérance sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, elle fixait la rue devant elle sans la voir, imaginant un jeune garçon, anxieux de plaire à son père et toujours déçu. « Seeley ne se plaignait jamais, il essayait toujours de faire plaisir à Papa, parce que c'était notre père et aussi pour nous protéger, Maman et moi, pour détourner son attention ». Tempérance avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, elle ressentait de la compassion pour le jeune Seeley mais aussi de la colère contre son père, sa mère et même contre Jared qui avait laissé la situation perdurer. Elle entendit la voix de son partenaire « _Si mon grand père n'avait pas été là, je me serais sûrement suicidé quand j'étais gosse_».

Jared reprit d'un ton plus ferme mais toujours sans croiser son regard « Tu dois comprendre que mon frère a un image de lui-même totalement négative, même s'il joue au dur. Il pense qu'il ne te mérite pas. Il croit fermement que tu ne peux pas l'aimer, que tu as raison de ne pas répondre à ses sentiments parce qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Tempérance sentit une vague de nausée la submerger. Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'elle allait vomir, comme l'autre nuit après son cauchemar. Elle ouvrit la portière et sortit en courant de la voiture.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Tempérance courut d'abord à l'aveuglette dans les rues de Washington, la vue brouillée par les larmes. Après s'être calmée, elle s'aperçut que ses pas l'avaient amenée jusqu'au Mémorial d'Abraham Lincoln. Elle aimait venir s'asseoir sur les marches blanches du monument ou au bord de la pièce d'eau qui s'étendait devant. Les lignes pures et classiques du bâtiment et du parc avaient sur elle un effet apaisant.

Elle grimpa l'escalier monumental et s'assit sur l'avant-dernière marche. Encore une fois, ses pensées revinrent vers son partenaire. Ils étaient venus ici ensemble de nombreuses fois, après une affaire, pour boire un café et discuter tranquillement. Elle pensa à l'ironie du sort, une expression qu'elle avait eu du mal à comprendre. Mais c'en était une illustration parfaite : Seeley et elle venaient trouver ici du réconfort, aux pieds de la statue représentant le président même que l'ancêtre de son partenaire avait assassiné, alors que la simple mention de John Wilkes Booth était une douleur pour l'agent du FBI.

Soudain lui revint en mémoire une soirée particulière : Booth avait bu un peu plus que de raison avec son ancien collègue et mentor, elle était allée voir son père en prison pour la première fois et avait joué à la bataille avec lui. Ce soir là, elle avait expliqué à son partenaire qu'elle avait accepté que son père l'aime, malgré tout.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, tentant de distinguer les étoiles malgré les lumières de la ville. Elle se surprit à sourire. Se levant d'un bond, elle se dirigea vers la chaussée, levant déjà la main pour héler un taxi. Elle savait où se trouvait Booth et elle avait hâte de le rejoindre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tempe sortit de l'ascenseur et ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Booth était assis par terre, devant la porte de son appartement, comme elle s'y attendait. Elle s'approcha. Il se leva d'un bond : « Bones ! Où étiez-vous ? »

J'avais besoin de réfléchir je suis allée marcher.

J'étais inquiet. J'ai essayé de vous appeler mais vous aviez laissé votre sac avec votre téléphone au Founding Fathers. Je me suis un peu énervé contre Jared…

Elle leva un sourcil : « Un peu, c'est à dire ? »

Heu, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille toujours de moi comme témoin…

Booth, vous devez absolument vous réconcilier avec votre frère !

Mais que vous a-t-il dit pour vous faire fuir comme cela ?

C'est entre lui et moi, Booth. Mais je vous assure que tout va bien. Appelez-le.

Pendant ce temps, elle avait ouvert la porte de son appartement, fait entrer son partenaire et s'était dirigée vers la cuisine. « Que diriez-vous d'une bière ? ». Tout en composant le numéro de téléphone de Jared, il hocha la tête pour accepter la boisson. Elle ouvrit le frigo, prit deux bouteilles et les décapsula. Booth s'était éloigné et discutait avec son frère. Tempérance alla se rafraichir dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle vit Booth sourire largement et refermer son téléphone.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, merci. Jared a accepté mes excuses. Il a semblé soulagé de savoir que vous étiez bien rentrée et il vous embrasse.

Elle alla récupérer les bières dans la cuisine, revint au salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Elle soupira. « Booth, je dois vous poser quelques questions. »

Booth s'assit à côté d'elle, prit une gorgée de bière et s'adossa confortablement au dossier du canapé.

«Je vous écoute, Bones. »

- Pensez-vous que lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, on accepte les défauts, les côtés négatifs ou peu reluisants de cette personne ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Il fronça les sourcils. Vous pensez à Padmée ? Je crois que Jared l'aime suffisamment pour accepter son passé, sans la juger et qu'il lui fait confiance pour l'avenir. Et réciproquement, d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par «il l'aime suffisamment ». Y a-t-il des degrés dans l'amour ?

- Euh, non… Je me suis mal exprimé. Lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, c'est inconditionnel. C'est ça, la définition de l'amour : c'est accepter la personne telle qu'elle est, sans « choisir » telle ou telle facette de sa personnalité.

- Cependant, il y a plusieurs sortes d'amour, n'est-ce pas ? On peut aimer ses enfants, ses frères et sœurs, son amant…

- Mais c'est toujours la même chose, Bones C'est toujours l'acceptation de la personne aimée dans sa globalité.

- Alors,… Elle le regardait intensément et il commençait à se sentir gêné sous son regard perçant. Quelle différence faites-vous entre l'amour qui existe entre un homme et une femme et aimer quelqu'un comme une copine ?

Il sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir…. Il avala sa salive. « Et bien, essentiellement la différence est que l'un est platonique et l'autre non. »

Tempérance se pencha vers lui : « Vous voulez dire qu'entre nous, c'est exactement comme l'amour dans un couple, mais sans le sexe. » Il hocha la tête sans oser parler. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin, se rapprocha encore un peu et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « S'il ne s'agit que de cela, ça peut s'arranger… »

Il tourna brusquement la tête, la regarda dans les yeux : « Ne plaisantez pas avec ça, Bones ! ». Elle se recula un peu mais prit la main de Seeley entre les siennes. « Vous connaissez mes insuffisances et mes défauts, Booth. Pensez-vous pouvoir les accepter ? ». Il la dévisagea sans répondre. Dans son esprit, une seule pensée tournait en boucle : _»Est-elle en train de dire ce que je crois qu'elle est en train de dire ? »_ Tempérance se crispa et lâcha la main de son partenaire. « Oubliez ça. » marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard. Il glissa son index replié sous le menton de la jeune femme, la forçant doucement à le regarder : « Vous savez bien que je vous connais, Tempérance. J'en sais beaucoup sur vous et tout ce que je sais me plait. » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il ajouta « Mais vous… me connaissez-vous ? »

Elle répondit d'un ton détaché : « Vous pensez à votre addiction au jeu, à votre QI qui est sensiblement inférieur au mien ou au fait que vous avez tué tant de gens ? » Elle sentit Seeley se raidir, le vit fermer les yeux et faire une grimace comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle. « Oh ! Je suis désolée, Booth. J'ai été trop brutale, n'est-ce pas ? »

- Ce n'est que la vérité, mais formulé comme ça…

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine, mais simplement vous montrer que moi aussi, je suis au courant de votre côté obscur.

- Whoua, Bones, une référence cinématographique… Bravo !

Elle fronça les sourcils, haussa la voix et répondit : « Ne changez pas de sujet, Booth. Ce que je m'efforce de vous dire, c'est que je suis amoureuse de vous. Alors répondez-moi que vous m'aimez aussi et embrassez-moi, parce que je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! »

Booth éclata d'un rire joyeux et la prit dans ses bras. « Bones, puisque vous le demandez si gentiment… qui suis-je pour vous refuser ce baiser. » Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux et sur la nuque de Seeley, il l'enlaça tendrement. Puis il rompit le baiser, posa son front contre celui de Tempérance et lui chuchota : « Je vous aime, Bones. » Elle répondit de la même manière : « Je vous aime, Booth ».

2


End file.
